Kagome's TV Show
by Anrui-chan
Summary: Well, they give Kagome a TV show, like one of those late night ones. These are kinda short, and I only have 2 chapters yet so, Hope you like it. If your a Fluffy-Fan...don't yell at me okay?
1. Chapter 1 - Lets not get bleeped out too...

HEEEEEEEEY everyone. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha, I don't. Nope nope. No sue me!!!  
  
*audience claps*  
  
Kagome is sitting at a desk with Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou on a couch next to her.  
  
Kagome- Hello everyone! Welcome to our first show! I was told everyone loves our work so much that they wanted to give us a TV talk show.  
  
Inu Yasha- What's a TV?  
  
Miroku, Sango, & Shippou- I donno.  
  
Kagome- I am Kagome, a school girl who travels back in time threw a well. This is Inu Yasha, he is a half youkai.  
  
Inu Yasha- Did you have to tell everyone that you idiot?  
  
Kagome- ...........anyway, thats Miroku, a houshi. And Sango, a youkai hunter. That's Shippou, a kitsune youkai.  
  
*audience cheers*  
  
Kagome- Okay, lets start off-  
  
Inu Yasha- Why does she get to be the host? The manga is named after me!  
  
Miroku- If I remember correctly, they said Kagome is more of a people person.  
  
Sango- I can see that.  
  
Kagome, big smile- They are so kind!  
  
Inu Yasha- Bull (beep)...hey I can't say (beep)? What the hells wrong with (beep)?! Oh you mother (beep)er...THAT TOO?!  
  
Kagome- INU YASHA, STOP!  
  
Inu Yasha- How about (beep)? No...(beep)? (beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep)?  
  
They all stare.  
  
Kagome- I never knew there were so many words you can't say on TV!  
  
Sango- Inu Yasha, you need to stop that.  
  
Inu Yasha- Oh (beef) off.  
  
Kagome- We are going to get canceled....  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou- What's canceled?  
  
Kagome- Okay, everyone calm down! Let's read a letter... "Dear Kagome,"  
  
Inu Yasha- Even the mail is to her?!  
  
Kagome- "Why do you put up with Inu Yasha? He is so mean to you!" Ya, I know...  
  
Inu Yasha- HEY! I AM (beep)ING NICE TO YOU, YOU WENCH!  
  
Kagome- INU YASHA, SIT!  
  
Inu Yasha falls flat on the floore from the magic words.  
  
Shippou- Look, there are more letters in here...  
  
Shippou comes out from behind Kagomes desk with a big stack of pappers.  
  
Sango- Read some Shippou.  
  
Inu Yasha sits in his chair again mumbling. Shippou picks a letter up and looks at it. He squints at it, turns it upside down, over, holds it up to the light, and finnaly drops his arms down and pouts.  
  
Shippou- I can't read!!!  
  
Sango takes the letter.  
  
Sango- Here..."Dear Miroku, Your so hot-" I can't read this...  
  
Miroku grabs the paper.  
  
Miroku- I can. Miroku....hot...oh, here we are, "I want to have your child, forget all those other girls. Please, get ahold of me." Where is the address?!  
  
Kagome- Let's stop reading letters...  
  
Inu Yasha- Ya...  
  
Miroku & Shippou- No! This is fun!  
  
Shippou- Here read this one.  
  
Shippou hands a letter to Miroku.  
  
Miroku- "Dear Sango, You really are the most beautiful girl I have ever-" That's enough of that, anymore for me?  
  
Sango- Hey! Finish mine!  
  
Miroku- Why? Aren't I man enough for you?  
  
Sango takes the letter and scans over it.  
  
Sango- What's this word mean?  
  
Sango shows Kagome and she snaches it up.  
  
Kagome- Uh...OH! Enough letters!!!  
  
Shippou- AWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kagome- Let's...take a call. Someone, call...  
  
Everyone waits.  
  
Kagome- I really don't think anyone is watching....  
  
Inu Yasha- This sucks.  
  
Kagome- Do we have any guests? Anything?! When do we go to a com-  
  
*commercial brake*  
  
*audience claps*  
  
Kagome- Okay! We have a caller. Go ahead caller.  
  
Caller- I think you all should die!!!  
  
Inu Yasha- Who the hell is this?  
  
Caller- Especially Inu Yasha! KUKUKU!!!  
  
Miroku- Wait, who laughs like that?  
  
Sango- Ya, I remember that laugh...  
  
Shippou- NARRAKU!  
  
Inu Yasha jumps at camera and it falls over, camera man screams and runs away.  
  
Inu Yasha- WHERE IS THE (beep)?!  
  
Kagome jumps up as Sango takes off her boomerang, Miroku unwraps the prayer beeds, and Shiipou hides.  
  
Kagome- WAIT HE IS JUST ON THE PHONE!  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, & Shippou- WHAT'S A PHONE?!  
  
Narraku- Kukuku, over here Inu Yasha....no, over here...keep looking!!!  
  
Kagome- STOP IT NARRAKU. INU YASHA, SIT!  
  
*thump*  
  
Inu Yasha- YOU (beep)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome- HE ISN'T REALLY HERE YOU GUYS!  
  
A guy comes up to Kagome and whispers to her. Kagome sits down hard.  
  
Kagome- I knew it...We got cancled...Goodbye everyone...Its been...well, I can't say fun...  
  
*audience claps, fade to black*  
  
*********************************  
AWWWWWWWWWWWW its over? Yes I guess it is. I had fun, did you? E-mail me at azonia85@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2 - What Time Is This On?

Kagome sits at a desk again and Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inu Yasha sit on the couch next to her.  
  
Kagome- Well, they gave the show another chance. This time we are on at 3 A.M. I don't think anyone is up, we're even on basic cable.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inu Yasha- What's basi-  
  
Kagome- Stop that.  
  
Inu Yasha- If no on is watching, why are we doing this?  
  
Kagome- Because if the show is good, they'll move us to a good time.  
  
Shippou- So we can read more mail?  
  
Miroku- Yes, lets read more mail!  
  
Kagome- I donno...  
  
Shippou- PLEASE?!  
  
Kagome- ....Okay.....  
  
Kagome hands them a bag of letters. Sango goes threw it.  
  
Sango- Here is one for Kagome.  
  
Kagome take the letter.  
  
Kagome- "Kagome, I like you, your cool. If you love Inu Yasha why do you try to kill him?"....That's Kikyou! Not me...  
  
Kikyou steps in.  
  
Kikyou- Love hurts.  
  
Inu Yasha- Kikyou...  
  
Inu Yasha stares lovingly at her. She leaves again.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, & Shippou- ..........  
  
Sango- Here is one for Miroku.  
  
Miroku reads the letter.  
  
Miroku- "Dear Miroku, If you need a child so bad, why don't you adopt?"..............  
  
Everyone face faults.  
  
Kagome- Is this for real?!  
  
Miroku- Do only morons write us?  
  
Sango- Shippou there is one for you.  
  
Shippou- READ IT!!!  
  
Sango- "Shippou-chan, how do you keep your tail so fluffy?"  
  
Shippou- Oh, brush it 100 times before bed!  
  
Sesshoumaru- I do that too.  
  
Everyone looks at Sesshoumaru, who came from nowhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru- What? I was here all along. I am here for a performance later.  
  
Kagome goes threw her notes.  
  
Kagome- Oh ya... You can go on now.  
  
Inu Yasha- What is he going to do?  
  
Sesshoumaru- No! Be surprised.  
  
Inu Yasha- Oh dammit, this is going to suck.  
  
The lights go off and Sesshoumaru gets on stage with Jaken and Rin. A spot light hits Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru- A poem...  
  
Rin and Jaken make "oooo" sounds as Sesshoumaru talks.  
  
Sesshoumaru- Inu Yasha,  
be nice to me  
we can be friends  
you and I, or we  
  
I love you  
you'er my brother  
we are blood  
though we have a diffrent mother  
  
I know I am mean to you  
and tried to kill you a lot  
but you know how it is  
lets forget all the times we faught  
  
Everyone stares blankly.  
  
Inu Yasha- Kill......me.......  
  
Kagome stands.  
  
Kagome- I am quiting before we get canceled again...  
  
Kagome leaves. Shippou jumps on the desk.  
  
Shippou- It's the Shippou show!!! La-lalalalalala!!!  
  
Shippou head bangs, and Inu Yasha hits him.  
  
Inu Yasha- It should be my show now! It should have been mine for the start! I am the star!!!  
  
Miroku- Hey Sango, want to get some lunch?  
  
Sango- Sounds good to me.  
  
Miroku and Sango leave to find the box that spits wrapped food out of it, Sesshoumaru makes plans to add a violin to the performance, and Shippou won the fight, no one wants Inu Yasha hosting his own show.  
  
******************************************  
Okay, I think thats the last chapter I am doing (I don't do chapter stories). I just really wanted to have Sesshoumaru read his poem n.n E-mail me at Azonia85@aol.com if you ever need to talk. And go to my site! angelfire.com/ca6/thatcoolsite/index.html 


	3. Chapter 3 - Everyone has a CD now...

Inu Yasha is now at the desk, with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou next to him.  
  
Inu Yasha- Yes, hello. Everyone came to their senses and I am now the host.  
  
Kagome- No, they liked the show and you wouldn't come back unless you were the host.  
  
Inu Yasha- Listen, I am the host and if I say they came to their senses, they did.  
  
Kagome- How depressing...  
  
Inu Yasha- I depress you?!  
  
Miroku- Hey, I remember that episode...we need new material!  
  
Sango- That was a good episode though.  
  
Miroku- Can't argue with that.  
  
Inu Yasha- Knock it off, lets get on with the show.  
  
Shippou- Can we read letters?  
  
Inu Yasha- Hey! This is my show! I'll do what I want.  
  
Kagome- Ya, I am tired of reading letters.  
  
Inu Yasha- Lets read some letters.  
  
Kagome glares at Inu Yasha. Sango gets the bag again.  
  
Sango- Miroku here is one for you.  
  
Miroku takes it.  
  
Miroku- "Dear Miroku, how do you know you don't have lots of little babies all over the place?" Good Question...I don't know. But where ever I go, I look for beyond attractive kids.  
  
Sango- With holes in their hands.  
  
Miroku- Yes, with holes in their hands.  
  
Sango- One for Inu Yasha, you want to read it?  
  
Inu Yasha- Go ahead.  
  
Sango- "Inu Yasha, why don't you have a tail?"  
  
Inu Yasha- What a dumb question you *beep* hole.  
  
Kagome- Inu Yasha! Don't be rude!  
  
Inu Yasha- Feh! Lets do something else! We have a guest, its the *beep*ing Kouga!  
  
Kagome- Was there this much cussing when I was hosting?  
  
Miroku- More I think.  
  
Kouga comes out and sits next to Kagome.  
  
Kouga- Hello Kagome....dog turd.  
  
Inu Yasha- I was told I can't kill you, don't think I will start listening to people.  
  
Kouga- I was invited!  
  
Inu Yasha- Not by me! Lets end this now.  
  
Inu Yasha gets on the table and takes Tetsusaiga out.  
  
Shippou- Is the show over again?  
  
Kagome- Inu Yasha...........SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha- You......little......*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Kagome- Kouga, please leave, this wasn't a good idea.  
  
Kouga- Why do I have to go!? He is the jerk!  
  
Inu Yasha- I AM THE HOST!!!  
  
Shippou- I WANNA BE THE HOST!  
  
Sango- Why do we always come to this?  
  
Miroku- Kagome is right, this is depressing.  
  
Kikyou comes out.  
  
Kikyou- I was thinking, and I came up with something I wanted to do on the show.  
  
Inu Yasha- Anything....  
  
Kikyou- I am going to plug my CD.  
  
Kikyou holds up a CD.  
  
Kikyou- Its my first CD. Its a rap CD, called "Imma send yo arse to hell"  
  
Everyone looks at each other.  
  
Kouga- Does she usually rap?  
  
Kagome- Not...that I have seen...  
  
Inu Yasha- What's that flashing light mean?  
  
Kagome- You have a call.  
  
Caller- Hey, its me, kukuku and all that.  
  
Inu Yasha- NARRAKU!  
  
Narraku- Yes, lets skip that right now. Kikyou, when does the CD come out? I want to get some for my kids. I just really love you.....or don't love you! Ya, I hate you, die, die! Anyhoo...you have a date set?  
  
Kikyou- Next Tuesday.  
  
Narraku- Thanks! Bye! *click*  
  
Inu Yasha- What is that guy waving mean?  
  
Kagome- Its the end of the show. Hey, we finished it!  
  
Inu Yasha- Ya! I am a good host. Ja ne *beep* wipes!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sugoi! I wrote another one?! I didn't think I would but when I read what Cherokey said I thought "Ya, I wonder too..." and sat down and wrote it. Who knew? I hope it doesn't suck lol. If anyone has any ideas on what else to do, tell me and I'll try. These are easy to write and I got a whole summer. Thanks for being so nice everyone, please check out some other fanfic I wrote (this seems to be the favorite) -Anrui azonia85@aol.com angelfire.com/ca6/thatcoolsite/index.html 


End file.
